


Threesome in the Library

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [260]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brady is already possesed, Multi, Public Sex, Truth or Dare, although Sam wouldn't know that yet, although it is explicitly talked about, mentions of bottom Sam, sex is not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: When they're playing Truth or Dare and Dean asks what's the kinkiest thing Sam's ever done, he definitely does not expect a public sex threesome to be the answer his little brother gives.





	

“Truth or dare?” Dean asks, grinning broadly and taking another swing of whiskey. 

The hunt had been a bust and as a result, Dean had pulled out the whiskey. Somehow, they’d gotten here, tipsy and playing dumb children’s games.

Sam furrows his brow. “Truth,” he decides.

“I dare you to tell me…what’s the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done?” Dean asks, grinning.

Sam thinks on it for a moment, but there really is only one answer. “Had a threesome in the Stanford library,” he says, and he knows only several liberal fingers of whiskey would get him to open his mouth like this, but it’s almost worth it for Dean’s boggled expression.

“You…what?” Dean demands. “Story!”

Sam grins. It’s not a bad memory, really.

* * *

They’re studying for finals. Sam had dragged Brady in and Jess had helped keep him there, the two of them determined to keep their friend on track. He’s been doing so much better, but he’s not the dedicated student he once was. Still, there’s at least a chance of salvaging his GPA if he applies himself now.

Brady is the one, not surprisingly, to toss his book first. “I’m _bored_ ,” he complains. “So tired of this shit, Sam. Like I care about orgo.”

Sam bites his lip, because Brady _needs_  to care about orgo, he needs a good grade, he needs this class, but he doesn’t say it. “Fine,” he says. “Take a break, then.”

Brady actually pouts. “There’s nothing interesting to do in a damn library,” he says.

Sam sighs. “Entertain yourself, then,” he snaps, thinking that’s the end of the conversation, and he can get back to studying.

How wrong he is.

Two minutes later, Sam feels lips on his neck. “Dude, what are you doing?” he demands.

Brady shrugs. “Entertaining myself with that I have,” he says.

Jess snorts. “You gotta give him that,” she says.

Sam gently tries to push Brady away. “I’m studying,” he protests.

“And breaks are good for keeping your brain fresh,” Jess returns, closing her own book and moving over to Sam and Brady.”We could all use a break.”

“Here?” Sam asks, and his voice doesn’t squeak, but it’s a close-run thing. “In the library?”

“It’s after eleven,” Brady says. “Up here is practically deserted. We’re way in the back. No one will see us.”

Sam swallows, out of arguments and now decidedly turned on between Brady’s lips on his neck and his and Jess’ hands moving over him. Brady pulls at his shirt while Jess threads her fingers through his hair, tugging him back for a kiss.

Sam aquiesces, accepting the kiss and the raising of his shirt.

“Wanna fuck you,” Brady says, voice fanning across Sam’s ear.

“Y-yeah,” Sam says, voice stuttering as he thinks about it. He groans. “Fuck yes.”

“Gonna fuck you in the library,” Brady says. “Ruin your sacred study space for you forever. You’ll always think of us here now.”

Jess groans at that. “Want your mouth on me,” she says.

Sam groans in turn, absolutely certain having sex in the library is a terrible idea, yet all thoughts as to why they shouldn’t having long flown from his head…

* * *

He’s jolted out of his reverie by Dean. “Dude, c’mon. Not gonna tell me what happened?”

Sam grins and shakes his head, taking another sip of whiskey. “Sorry, Dean,” he says. “That’s not part of the game.”


End file.
